pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Neue in Danville (The new Girl in Danville)
Nicole Gomez-ShapiroNicole Gomez-Shapiro betrachtete noch ein letztes mal ihr altes Haus, bis ein Autobrummen sie durchzuckte. Dann fuhr das Auto los. ``¡Adios Casa!´´ Riefen alle nochmal, was soviel hieß wie ``Tschüss zuhause!´´ Nicole guckte geknickt nach unten. Miranda Gomez-ShapiroMiranda Gomez-Shapiro, die Mutter von Nicole versuchte sie Aufzumuntern. ``Es wird in Danville echt schön sein, glaub mir! Und außerdem Wohnt dort deine Cousine Isabella!´´ Mit einem mal war Nicole von dem Wort ``Isabella´´ wieder Happy und lehnte sich wieder in ihren Sitz. Aber noch waren alle nachdenklichen Gedanken nicht verschwunden. Als Nicole nähmlich um die 6-7 Jahre alt war, entdeckte sie ein Kleines Geheimfach in ihrer Schule, das zu einem Geheim-Labor Versteck führte. Das war das Geheimagenten-versteck eines Lehrers an ihrer Schule. Neugierig schaute sie sich um und spielte mit den ganzen Gick-macks. Als dann der Lehrer später Als Agent im Versteck ankam, war da also Nicole die keine Ahnung hatte, was dort los wäre. Natürlich hatte der Lehrer keine Chance es ihr auszureden es sei nur ein traum oder es wäre nur ein Biologie-Zimmer. Deshalb wurde sie zur Agentin ausgebildet und musste Pläne von fiesen Schurken vereiteln. Nun ist Nicole schon 15 und ist immer noch im Team. Nur das Nicole mit ihrer Familie umziehen musste, konnte die Geheimagenten Gesellschaft ``Organización de Mexican agentes K.I.G.´´ nicht verhindern. Deshalb versammelten sich die Agenten um sich darüber auszudiskutiern, was jetzt passiern müsste. So wurde beschlossen, das Nicole in der Geheimgesellschafft O.W.C.A. aufgenommen werden sollte weil es die einzigste Agenten-Organisation in der Nähe von Danville sei. Um sich die zeit zu vertreiben, bastelte Sie an ihrer neuen Hobby-Erfindung. Nach ein oder zwei funken schrie Nicoles 11 Jahre alte schwester Franziska Gomez-Shapiro einmal auf`.``Mom, Nicole macht mal wieder eine von ihren Komischen erfindungen!!! Mom?!? Sieh doch!!!!!! Mom!!!´´ Aber schließlich rief generft der Vater Juan Gomez-Shapiro:``Kannst du uns deine Märchen nach der Ankunft erzählen?´´ Franziska grummelte häftig und wendete ihren Kopf wieder ab. Nicole fuhr ihr fenster runter und Kühlte sich ab. Sie lies jedes ihrer Haare wie schneeflocken tanzen und schlief ein. Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem einschlafen war: ``Was erwartet mich bald?´´ Nach vielem rumgefahre und dem Geruch von Autoabgasen, weckte Nicoles Mutter sie. ``Aufstehen schatz, wir sind da!´´ Es folgten ein paar stöhnungen und schließlich stieg sie aus dem Auto aus. Am anfang sah sie alles verschwommen, doch nach ein Paar minuten kommte sie ein schönes Haus sehen. Ohne wiederworte stürmte sie einfach hinein. ``Das große Zimmer gehört mir!´´ Doch als sie im Flur stand, bemerkte sie, dass das garnicht das neue Haus war! Zwei Mädchen im alter von 10-12 Jahren schauten sie verwirrt an. Sie lachte beschämend und rannte aus dem haus. Eines der beiden Mädchen wollte ihr noch hinterherrufen wie sie heißte, aber es war schon zuspät. Endlich sah Nicole das ``richtige´´ Haus und Stürmte hinein. Ihre Mutter hatte schon ein zimmer reigehalten. Es war ein großes Zimmer, mit Terrasse und einem Fenster mit Grandiosem ausblick. Nicole hätte sich sofort in ihr bett geschmissen, währe es schon aufgebaut. Nachdem sie im ganzen Haus rumgeschaut hatte, wollte Miranda, dass sie erstmal Isabella und die Nachbarskinder begrüßen sollte. Sie stürmte zu Isabellas Haus und Klingelte. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro machte auf. ``Buenos Días Tante Viv! Schön dich zu sehen!´´ ``¡Hola Nicole! Ich habe dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!´´ ``Ja, ähh... ist Isabella hier?´´ ``Schau nur wie Groß du geworden bist!´´ ``Ja, also, wo ist sie?´´ ``Du siehst wie deine Mutter in ihrem alter aus!´´ ``WO IST ISABELLA!!! ... Bitte?´´ ``Àchso, die ist bei Phineas. Der wohnt schräg gegenüber.´´ ``Danke. ¡Adíos!´´ ``Tschüss Nicole´´ Also ging Nicole zu Phineas und Ferb. Dort begegnette sie auch den beiden Mädchen, die sie im Flur des anderen Hauses gesehen hatte. Phineas sprach sie an. ``Hey, wer bist du?´´`` Oh, hola, soy Nic... Upps, wir sind ja nicht mehr in Mexico. Hi, ich bin Nicole. Wo ist Isabella?´´ ``Nicole?´´ Fragte sie eine bekannte stimme. ``Isabella!´´ Beide umarmten sich. Nach einiger umarmungszeit, fiehl Nicole auf eimal auf, wovor sie gerade stand. Ein riesiger Roboterhund stand vor ihr und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz. Bevor sie irgendetwas fragen konnte, fragte Phineas:``Das ist Flopsie, unser Roboterhund. Aber... Woher kennst du Isabella?´´ ``Sie ist meine Cousine´´ Antwortete Nicole. Da sprach sie auf einmal eines der beiden Mädchen von vorhin an, welches dunkelblonde Haare hatte. ``Wie heißt du? Ich bin Miriam und das ist Lea.´´ ``Oh, soy ähh... Ich bin Nicole.´´ Im satz sagte sie: ``Hey, ihr seid doch die beiden Mädchen von dem Haus, indas ich vorhin reingeplatzt bin, oder?´´ ``Ja!´´ Sagte Lea und musste dabei kichern. ``Sagt mal,´´ fragte Nicole, ``Gibt es hier in der Nähe ein Paar Teenager in Meinem alter.?´´ ``Ja, da gibt es meine Schwester...´´ antwortete Phineas welcher seinen Satz nicht beenden konnte, da Candace reinplatzte. ``Mom, Phineas und Ferb haben... Hey, wer bist du?´´ ``Nicole´´ Antwortete Nicki. Beide schauten sich für ein Paar sekunden an und überegten ob eine BBF Freundschaft möglich wäre. Aber in dem Moment Platzte Jacqueline Leroy herein. ``Hi Candelooser und wer bist du?´´ Als Nicole antworten wollte zischte Jacqueline: ``ist ja auch egal wer du bist, von deinen Klamotten kann man ja ablesen wie du heißt. Nähmlich `Dress-Desaster´!´´ Lachte Jacqueline. Nicole wurde stink wütend. Da kam Jeremy vorbei und Jacqueline machte sich sofort an ihn ran. Sie versuchte mit ihm ein Date auszumachen... Vor CANDACEs augen!!! Die würde aus Jacquelin gleich Jacqueltot machen, aber Nicole hielt sie zurück obwohl sie genau das selbe gemacht hätte. Als Sie abdüste Wussten Candace und Nicole genau das gleiche mit Jacqueline: Das würde Krieg geben! Nach mehreren Tagen hatte Nicole sich schon fast an ihre Heimart gewöhnt. Nur das einzigste Problem War: Wo sollte sie nun als Agent arbeiten? Sie hatte als letztes den Hinweis bekommen, ein Anderer Agent sei in ihrer Nachbarschaft. In dem moment dachte Nicole an einen schönen, muskolösen Boy-Agenten. Sie machte sich sofort auf die suche Nach irgendwelchen verstecken in der Nachbarschafft, doch vergebens. Sie konnte einfach nirgendwo einen Geheimgang finden. Da erkannte ihr Laser-Empfänger ein Störungs-signal in Danville. ``Naja,´´ dachte sie. ``Wenn ich keine Agentengesellschafft finde, kann ich ja schonmal einen Unfall verhindern.´´ Sie hielt ihre Armbanduhr für 3 sekunden Gedrückt, als sie eine ModernTechnologische Computer-Sonnenbrille anhatte und aus ihren Stiefeln raketen ausfurhen und sie in die luft schoss. Sie kam an ein lilanes komisches Hochhaus, ausdem ein Laser hinausschoss. Nicole flog los. In dem Moment, als Nicole hin flog, war Perry bei Doofenshmirtz an der Wand gefesselt und ein Laser rückte immer näher an ihn ran. Agent P konnte sich zwar befreuen, doch nach einem weiterem schritt, Sprang schonwieder eine falle auf ih zu, die ihn in einem Käfig drückte. ``Hahahahahah!!!´´ rief Doofenschmirtz. ``ich habe so viele Waffen wie... ähh... mit was kann man das vergleichen?´´ In der Zeit, als Heinz überlegte, schlich Nicole sich in sein Hochhaus und befreite Perry. Sie wusste nicht dass er Agent war, sondern dachte, Heinz sei nur ein Tierquäler. Sie schubste Doofenschmirtz von hinten, sodass er mit seiner langen Nase, in eine Mausefalle kam. Perry wollte sich bedanken und aufschreiben zu fragen wie sie heißt, (Er kann ja nicht sprechen) aber bevor er dazu kam, flog Nicole schnell weg, um nicht auf möglichen Videokameras aufzutauchen. Zuhause ging Nicole wieder in den garten von Phineas und Ferb. ``Hey Jungs! Was Macht ihr grade?´´ ``Oh, Hey Nicole! Wir bauen ein riesiges Schnabeltier-Monster!´´ ``Wieso ein Schnabeltier´´, Fragte Nicole. ``Ganz einfach, wir haben ein Schnabeltier. Er heißt Perry. Er ist das einzigste Schnabeltier in Danville. Er verschwindet jeden Tag spurlos. Damit wir nicht alleine sind, Bauen wir Monster-Perry. Weil er so gróß ist, kann man ihn nicht verlieren!´´ antwortete Phineas. ``Interessant. Wo ist das süße ding denn?´´ ``Ohh, da ist ja Perry. ´´ Nicole versuchte kurz das Schnabeltier unter 4 augen zu bringen. Als sie sich und das Schnabeltier hinter einem Busch versteckt hatte, versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden. ``Hallo, ich bin Nicole Gomez-Shapiro, eine Agentin aus Mexico, der Organización de Mexican agentes K.I.G´´ (zeigt ihren Agentenausweis) Keine Reaktion von Perry Hallo? Erde an Schnabeltier! Bist du Agent der O.W.C.A.? Keine Reaktion von Perry ``Dummes Schnabeltier´´´Grummelte Nicole. ``Immerhin besteht immernoch die Chance, dass mein Agentenpartner ein Cooler Boy ist!´´ Aber da Stellte Perry sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und Zog seinen Agentenhut an. ``Ich habs doch gewusst!!!´´ Pflüsterte Nicole. Sie folgte Perry bis zu einem kleinem Aufzug. Es war sehr eng, weil alles auf Schnabeltier-Göße gebaut war. Im versteck angekommen, benachrichtigtete Perry Major Monogramm. ``Gut gemacht Agent P. Sie haben die Mexicanische Agentin gefunden.´´ Und Nun zu ihnen, miss Nicole. Sie werden von uns aufgenommen. Uniformen gibt es nicht, außer einen Agenten-Hut.´´ Nicole sah einen coolen Agenten Hut mit einer Sternen-Brosche. Sie war begeißtert. ``Nicole, wilkommen bei der Agentcy!´´ The New Girl in Danville (English) Nicole Gomez-Shapiro one last time looking at their old house, a car to hum through her. Then the car drove off. `` ¡Adios Casa!Scoring again all what was said as much at home as `` Bye House!''Nicole looked broken down. Miranda Gomez-Shapiro, mother of Nicole, she tried to cheer. `` It will be real nice in Danville, believe me! And there lives also your cousin Isabella!With one stroke of the word , Nicole was Happy again and leaned back into her seat, but thoughtful ideas were not yet all gone.'' When Nicole was aged around 6-7 years,she discovered a small secret compartment in her school, which led to a secret laboratory hidden. That was the secret agent hiding a teacher at her school. Curious, she looked around and played with the whole-Gick macks. So Then, when the teacher arrived later to his Agent-Hidig, there was Nicole who had no idea what would be going on. Of course, the teacher had no chance to talk her out it was just a dream or it was just a biology room. Therefore, she was trained to thwart an agent and had plans of evil villains. Now Nicole is already 15 and is still in the team. Only Nicole had to move with her family, could not prevent the company `` secret agent Organización de agentes KIG Mexican.'' Therefore, the agents gathered to thrash themselves about what should now pass through it. It was decided that Nicole in Agency O.w.c.a. should be included because it is the only agent organization near Danville. To pass the time, you was working on her new hobby invention. After one or two sparks Nicole's 11 year old sister cried Franziska Gomez-Shapiro on at once '. `` Mom, Nicole once again makes an invention! Mom?? Look !!!!!! But eventually the father Juan Gomez-Shapiro sayd nerfed: `` Can you tell us your story after the arriva''l ''of Franziska grumbled and turned her head again. Nicole drove down her window and cools. They read each of her hair dancing like snowflakes and fell asleep. Her last thought before falling asleep was: `` What can I expect soon? After much driving around and the smell of car exhaust, Nicole's mother woke her. `` Getting sweetheart, we're here!Was followed a few stöhnungen and finally they got out of the car. At the beginning they saw everything blurry, but after a few minutes she comes to see a beautiful house. Without words, they stormed back into it easily. `` The big room is mine!But as she stood in the hallway, she noticed that the was not at the new house! Two girls in the age of 10-12 years, they looked confused. She laughed and ran out of the house shameful. Was one of the two girls behind her still call her name, but it was already come too late. Nicole finally looked into the `` right ''and'' rushed home. Her mother had ''get her the big room. ''There was a large room with a terrace and a window with spectacular views. Nicole would have immediately thrown into her bed, 'if it already was built.'' After they had looked throughout the house, Miranda wanted that Nicole should first greet Isabella and the neighborhood children. She stormed to Isabella's house and rang the bell. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro went on. `` Buenos Días aunt Viv! Nice to see you! `` ¡Hola Nicole! I have not seen you for a long time! `` Yes, uh ... is Isabella here? `` Look how big you've gotten only! `` Yes, where is she? `` You look like your mother in her old! `` WHERE IS ISABELLA! ... Please? `` Oh, She is at Phinea´s. He lives across the street. `` Thank you. ¡Adios! `` Bye''Nicole'' So, Nicole went to Phineas and Ferb. There she also the two girls she had seen in the hallway of the other house. Phineas spoke to them. `` Hey, who are you ?''``' Oh, hola, soy Nic ... Oops, we are ''no longer in Mexico. ''Hi, I'm Nicole. Where is Isabella? `` Nicole? asked a familiar voice. `` Isabella!The two embraced. After some time, hugs, Nicole saw A giant robot dog stood in front of her and wagged his tail. Before she could ask anything, Phineas asked: `` This is Flopsie, our invention, the robot dog. But ... How do you know Isabella?`` She's my cousin,answered Nicole. As she spoke at once one of the two girls from earlier, which had dark blonde hair. `` What's your name? I am Miriam, and this is Lea.`` Oh, uh ... soy . I'm Nicole''she said : `` Hey, you guys are the two girls from the house! ´´`` Yes said Lea, and had to giggle . `` ''Tell me,Nicole said. `` Are there any teenagers here.?`` Yes, there is my sister ...'' replied Phineas but he couldn´t finish his sentence which is because Candace pure burst. Have `` Mom, Phineas and Ferb ... Hey, who are you?'`` Nicole´´ answered Nicki. Both looked for a couple of seconds and tought if a BBF friendship would be possible. But at that moment burst in. Jacqueline Leroy get there. `` Hi Candelooser and… who are you?Nicole wanted to answer as Jacqueline hissed, `` is indeed no matter who you are by your clothes so I can read your name. Dress-diesaster!´´ Jacqueline laughed. Nicole was angry stink. But suddenly,when Jeremy came, Jacqueline started to flirt with him, and would Make out a date with him ... CANDACE eye before! Candace liked to kill her, but Nicole held her back although she would have done exactly the same. As you know Candace and Nicole abdu exactly the same with Jacqueline: That would be a war! After several days, Nicole had almost become accustomed to their Niigata. Just the only problem was: where was she to work as an agent? She had received as the last note, another agent was in their neighborhood. At the moment Nicole thought it was a beautiful boy agent. They immediately went in search of some hide in the neighboring Creates, but in vain. You just could not find a secret passage. As recognized their laser receiver malfunction signal in Danville. `` Well,she thought. `` If I cann´t find an agent-hiding , I can l prevent an accident. She held her watch for 3 seconds, as she had on a modern computer technology and rocket-sunglasses from their boots and they ausfurhen air into the shot. She arrived in a purple strange skyscraper, AUSD addition, a laser shot. Nicole flew off. The moment when Nicole flew, Perry was handcuffed to the wall and a laser moved ever get closer to him. Agent P could befreuen while, but after one step further, Sprang yet another fall on ih, which pushed him into a cage. Hahahahahah called `` !!!'' Doofenshmirtz. ``'' I have so many weapons such as ... uh ... with what can one compare?At the time, considered as Heinz, Nicole snuck into his house and freed Perry High. She did not know that he was an agent, and thought that Heinz was only one animal abuser. She pushed Doofenshmirtz from behind so that he came with his long nose, in a mousetrap. Perry wanted to thank her and write to ask how she is, (He can not talk) but before he came to Nicole flew away quickly, not to reappear on possible video cameras. Nicole went back home in the garden of Phineas and Ferb. `` Hey guys! Whatcha doin?`` Oh, Hey Nicole! ''We're building a giant platypus monster!'``' 'Why a platypus?´´, Nicole asked. `` Quite simply, we have a platypus. His name is Perry. He is the only platypus in Danville. He disappears without a trace every day. We are not alone, we build monster-Perry. Because he is so big you can not lose him!Said Phineas. `` Interesting. Where the sweet thing is that?`` Ohh, yes there is Perry. Nicole ''tried to''just suck the platypus get under 4. When they had hidden themselves and the platypus behind a bush, she tried to talk to him. `` Hi, I'm Nicole Gomez-Shapiro, an agent from Mexico, the Mexican Organización de agentes KIG (Shows her agent-Pass) No response from Perry Hello? Earth calling to Platypus! Are you an agent of O.W.C.A.? No response from Perry `` Stupid Platypus!' Nicole´groumbled. `` After all, there is still a chance that one partner is my agent Cooler Boy!''But Perry Featured ''on to his hind legs and pulled his Agentenhut. `` I have it knewn !!! Nicole whistered. She followed Perry to a small elevator. It was very tight, because everything was built on platypus size. Once in hiding, Perry told Major Monogram. `` '''Well done Agent P. ouhave found the Mexican agent.''And Now, to you, Miss Nicole. You are taken ''from us. Uniforms do not exist, except an agent hat.Nicole saw a cool hat with a star-agent brooch. She was Happy. `` Nicole, welcome to the Agentcy!´´ Category:Stories Category:Angelina747 Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Nicole Gomez-Shapiro